


Sunshine

by bucky_at_bedtime



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I rely on italics to convey meaning whoops, ok I'm done, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers being a cutie, steve rogers being the love of my life, steve rogers wearing a sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_at_bedtime/pseuds/bucky_at_bedtime
Summary: Steve never warmed up to winter. Not until someone gave him a reason to.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @sweetboybucky‘s 1k challenge on Tumblr!! She is an absolute gem and if you want to read any amazingly soft and beautifully written fics – I strongly recommend hers. Check her out on Tumblr if ya can!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @bucky-at-bedtime

Winter – It was Steve’s least favourite season. A season that consisted of stale memories of a small boy, trapped in bed, shivering and weak and sick. He didn’t think he’d ever spent a winter – before the ice – in a healthy state. In Steve’s mind, winter was riddled with loneliness and fear.

The sky overhead was grey – not just grey, no, it was a harrowing mixture of charcoal, silver, gunmetal grey and stormy blue. A looming threat of darkness and downpour.

Though Steve knew he wasn’t that same boy, part of him remained – a part that made him anxious for the oncoming storm.

Most of the team were out of the compound, running various errands. Tony and pepper had escaped the storm, retreating to somewhere in the Southern hemisphere, where they could bask in the warmth. Sam and Bucky had decided to go grocery shopping (a horrible idea in Steve’s opinion, as he knew they would return with far too many snacks and would spend the entire time arguing about what to purchase.)

Clint and Natasha were on a mission together, an easy surveillance job for ‘old-times sake’ whilst Wanda and Vision were holed up in Wanda’s room, probably doing things Steve never wanted to even think about.

He stared back out the window, eyebrows tugging together in a frown as rain began to splatter across the glass. He was too distracted by the dreary weather (and his matching thoughts,) that he didn’t notice the soft footsteps entering the lounge.

“Tea?”

He turned quickly, pulling his eyes away from the world outside to find you.

You were standing in the doorway, a gentle smile on your lips and two mugs in your hands, steam coming off them in heavy streams. A massive knit jumper enveloped your body, covering up to your thighs, and a thick pair of leggings clung to your legs, leading down to a pair of puffy boots. He could only think of one word for how you looked – cozy.

“I’d love some,” he attempted a smile, reaching out as you padding across the room, taking one of the mugs from your hands and holding it between his. The warmth that pressed into his palms seemed to spread through his entire body – but maybe that wasn’t the tea.

“You okay?” the words sounded sweet as they left your lips, as though they had been laced with the honey in your tea and he found himself avoiding your gaze, looking back out into the monotonous sky once more.

“‘m alright,” he mumbled, “just really don’t like winter.”

You finally turned to look outside, finding the stormy sky, but your smile didn’t leave your lips. You let out a small hum of understanding.

“I love winter,” you decided, still staring into the swirling clouds, “I mean, I love all the seasons in some way. And there are definitely things about winter I don’t like, but in general, I think it’s pretty okay.”

With those words, he turned to look at you, curiosity sparking. You were still staring out the window, your eyes glazed over with wonder and something Steve couldn’t quite identify – something so distinctively soft. He found it impossible to look away.

“‘s that so?”

“Yeah. I don’t know, it’s just– In winter, I get to wear comfy jumpers and drink copious amounts of tea and hot chocolate. My bed feels warmer in winter. Rain sounds nice and the sun isn’t always in my eyes,” she chuckled, reaching a finger out to trace a smiley face on the fogged-up window.

He felt his chest warming with her passion – her voice was filled with it, and Steve could tell she was speaking from memories. Her face twisted in a nostalgic expression, a gentle smile pulling at her lips as the words fell from her mouth so easily. It was all so pure and beautiful.

“Winter means more blankets and cuddling and movie nights.” she brought the cup to her lips and her eyes fell shut as she took a sip. Steve could only imagine how warm her lips were. “And look at the sky,” she mumbled, “It’s beautiful – the grey and blue and when the sun breaks through a little bit and those streams of light break through? Y’know?”

You turned away from the window, finding his eyes on you. He quickly turned away, and the rain began to fall harder, pattering loudly on the roof. He bought his mug to his lips, trying to hide what was no doubt an adoring smile. The tea was laced with honey and what he was pretty sure was vanilla and he couldn’t help but imagine that was how you would taste.

“Doesn’t sound so bad comin’ from you,” he murmured, finding the courage to look back at you.

His eyes found yours, already looking up at him. There was something in them – something he had noticed over the last few months, a subtle changing in the way you looked at him. It was minor at first – something easy to brush off, a trick of the light – but now, with the subtle glow of the grey sky reflected on your face, highlighting your features in a completely new, yet familiar way, the change didn’t seem so subtle.

The air was suddenly tense between the two of you and it was unspoken, but you both knew.

He realised he had been staring for a while, and he watched as you gently placed the mug on the windowsill, trying your best to not look away.

You weren’t sure who made the first move. It didn’t matter if you leaned up to him or if you pressed onto you, all that mattered was that finally, your lips had connected.

He forgot how to breathe.

You tasted like honey and english breakfast tea and warmth. a shaking hand was on your waist and your fingers were intertwined in his jumper, pulling gently to get him closer. Your lips moved together like the clouds in the sky – soft and slow, with the promise of more to come. He fumbled with the mug, joltily placing it beside yours, causing some to splash over onto his hand.

When his hand was free, he brought both of them up to your face, cradling your jaw in his hands like you were made of porcelain. You fingers intertwined in his jumper, pulling him closer, boosting his confidence. His lips felt as though they were buzzing.

It felt like that moment when the sun hits your back – when streams of warmth break through the cold and send goosebumps up your spine. The warmth spreads across your whole body and your eyes closed because _thank god the sun has come out._

That’s what your lips felt like to him.

When you pulled away, he watched the smile take-over your lips, and he couldn’t help but mimic it. He managed to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I think I just found something about winter that I could get used to,” he mumbled, drawing a bright giggle from your lips.

“Good thing we still have two months until spring,”

He leaned down to press another soft kiss to your smiling lips, his hands still on your waist. As he pulled away, his mumbled response broke the silence; “I don’t think it’s a seasonal thing.”

It was at that moment that he decided; maybe winter is okay. Maybe the feeling of your fingers on his skin was all the warmth he needed. Maybe the light radiating from your smile was all the light he needed. Maybe winter was okay, _when you were there to provide the sun._


End file.
